Elements
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: The five elements and how they relate to Team seven. Yamato and Sai are included. TeamSeven Hinted SasukeSakura mostly. First chapter Earth. Second chapter Fire. Third is Water. Fourth is Wind. Fifth is Lightening, to be added.
1. Element 1: Earth

**Earth**

Sakura wonders if he's sorry. He's been back for two weeks and he acts as if he's never been gone, but they all know that it's not the same. Sakura's still confused, so she avoids him. She doesn't want to talk to him, she thinks she'll just get hurt again.

Naruto wonders if he's broken. He watches their pink-haired teammate with a pained look in his eyes, but keeps his face passive. When Naruto asks Sasuke if he's broken, the Uchiha doesn't reply.

Sasuke wonders if they get it. If they understand that he's sorry and that it's different. When Naruto asks him if he's broken, Sasuke angrily thinks it's a stupid question. Everyone can see they aren't the same...so they must be broken. He only wishes he how to fix everyone. He wonders if they realize everything he's done, and everything that's been done to him. But Sasuke doesn't want pity, or sympathy. Right now, for the first time since Itachi, he wants acceptance. Even from the emotionless idiot Sai. But especially from her.

Kakashi wonders if they know. If they know that he knows how all of them feel, if they know that he sees their pain. Kakashi wonders if Sakura knows he heard her crying, or if Naruto knows he heard him trying. He wonders if Sasuke knows he understands he's dying. Even if it's only on the inside. They are all lost. He knows. And he cannot help them.

Yamato wonders if they see. If they see the pain they cause each other. If they see the emotions swirling within. He knows there is even some small emotions coming to life in Sai. For the boy asked him just the other day what the feeling was in his chest when he saw his teammates.

Sai wonders if they feel it. The stiffness around them, the tense air. Sai wonders if they can cut it out, if they can make it leave. He doesn't like the feeling, he decided. He thinks it's too uncomfortable.

Sakura sees, she knows, she feels it, and she gets it. She understands everything everyone is going through but she cannot do anything. She is too wound up in her own pain to deal with anyone else's. And when Sasuke approaches her, she is shocked. And when he quietly says the words again, they break her heart and she can't keep back the tears. She wonders why she is so weak, why she succumbs to her emotions so quickly. But she decides she doesn't care when two strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. She has penetrated through his walls, through his barriers. All with water from her eyes. And three weeks later, when she leaves for an undercover seductress mission, Naruto begs her not to go. Sasuke looks into the distance, barely hiding his un-easiness and his rage. Kakashi sighs, worry in his visible eye. And when Sakura returns two days late, they all understand when she refuses to let anyone touch her. It pains them all.

Naruto wishes he knew, wishes he understood. He wonders why the world is so screwed up and wants to find out why people are the way they are. He wants to understand why Leaf and his friends weren't enough for the Uchiha. But he feels it, and he knows the Uchiha is sorry. He wonders if life will ever be the same. When Naruto and Sasuke are asked to go on a mission to Wave to kill a man, Sakura cries. And they all understand.

Kakashi knows, as always, that life will never be the same. Teenagers are sent to assassinate people, and young girls are sent on espionage missions. He doesn't think the world should be as it is, and wishes someone would make Naruto Hokage already so that the blonde knucklehead could change it. He is sad for his students, and he is sad that they have gone through so much tragedy and pain. He is sad that their life wasn't happy, and that people didn't get the innocence they deserved. That, and that they couldn't keep it.

Sai watches from a distance, wishing he was part of this bond they all shared. The three, raven, rose and sun-kissed blonde, they are unique, and Sai knows this. He knows he was just a replacement, and he knows they did not hate him. What he doesn't know, is that the rose and the blonde want him to stay. They are willing to extend their arms and pull him in as well. So he sits on the hill watching, oblivious to their signs, and feels sorrow for the first time.

Yamato thinks they are stupid. He thinks that they should know that everyone is connected by the Earth, and that even if someone isn't next to you or holding you, they are somewhere. He muses that this is why people bury bodies in the Earth instead of sending them out somewhere with the ocean. He thinks that if they are in the Earth, they are still here. He ponders if he should tell them of their foolishness but decides not to. He fears that if he does, the Earth will prove him wrong. Yamato decides he doesn't like being wrong.

**XxX**

**Just a collection of the Elements, ways that people related and stuff. A team 7 relationship, leaning towards SasuSaku**.


	2. Element 2: Fire

**Fire**

Sakura reflects that fire is angry. It's a burning flame that licks at you, singing your defenses. It turns your skin black and marrs it. It gives you blisters and angry oozing wounds. She thinks that fire is the most dangerous element.

Naruto thinks that fire is useful. Without it, he would not be able to make ramen. If they didn't have fire, ramen would be just hard noodles without any flavoring. He also thinks that if they didn't have fire that they'd all be dead. Fire kept them warm on the outside, even if they were feeling cold on the inside.

Sasuke thinks that fire is the best element. Fire jutsus are his best, he enjoys shouting 'Katon' just to see the look on Naruto's face. He likes how the fire he can create can take different forms. It can be phoenix flower jutsu, fireball jutsu, just a plain breath of fire and a whole bunch of others. He also thinks that those techniques are some of his most damaging. Briefly, he wonders if it's ironic that Naruto calls him Ice Queen when his element is fire. He decides not to dwell.

Kakashi muses that fire is hatred. That fire is the burning feeling of desire, hatred, anger, frustration, annoyance and sometimes passion. Kakashi thinks that fire has pros and cons and that Naruto was right about everyone being dead without fire. He's sure that if they didn't have it, people would be lost. He also sure that Sasuke is the burning definition of fire.

Sai thinks of all the little sayings that involve fire. 'Play with fire, you're going to get burned' 'Like a moth to a flame' 'Hotter than hell' He thinks that fire might be bad, and that it's very unstable. He notes that Sasuke's favorite jutsu are his 'Katon' jutsus and that it would fit for fire to be bad and unstable. He wonders what it's like to be able to manipulate fire like he does but decides he's better off not knowing.

Yamato thinks that fire is how people are born. Everyone is born innocent and pure, but with a bit of fire. He thinks that without fire, people would not be the same. There wouldn't be love the way it is, and everything, emotions would be even duller than they actually are. He thinks that if there was nothing but dullness, the world would kill itself.

Apparently, fire was needed to survive.


	3. Element 3: Water

**Water**

Sakura is surprised when Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei request they go to a bath house for a week. She wonders if it'll be awkward between her and the four males and decides to ask if she can drag along some other females. She is even more surprised when they let her.

Naruto is jubilant to hear that Hinata, his girlfriend of three months, will be coming along on their trip. He becomes even more excited when he learns that all of Rookie 9 and Gai's team are going to be coming on their Bath House trip.

Sasuke doesn't know what to think of this, instead he frowns, wondering why they want to do this. When he asks Naruto, it is clear the boy has spent too much time with perverts.

"Why do you want to go on this trip?"

"Well," The blonde grinned, eyes shining, "I get to see Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan in bathing suits!"

Kakashi thinks that this will be a good bonding experience for all of them. He thinks that maybe if they can handle being around each other, that they can get closer and get along better.

Sai thinks that the trip is pointless and that it is a waste of time, but he doesn't say that. Instead he flashes them all a fake smile and bears it. He still thinks that getting wet is unnecessary.

Yamato doesn't have an opinion on the trip. Instead, he just agrees so everyone can relax. He thinks that if everyone can relax, then maybe he can too.

Sakura sighs as the bath house comes into view. She's excited for a day off, but upset that she can't understand why they're going. Once she climbs into a Jacuzzi with Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru, she decides she doesn't care. The hot water is bringing them together. But she is also scared. She can't help but to quickly glance at Sasuke.

Naruto reflects that water is round. Maybe not as a whole, but in individual drops. Like rain drops and tear drops. He thinks of the water balloons he used to learn the three steps of Rasengan. He thinks that if water rotated all the time and never stopped, maybe it would keep the world rotating at a better pace. Maybe everyone would get along and mix together. Maybe if they all blended together, they'd be a powerful force.

Sasuke doesn't understand why Sakura keeps looking at him with such pain in her eyes. He doesn't understand that everyday of his absence, the felt like she was drowning, she felt like the water of her own tears were choking her. Sasuke doesn't understand that she's afraid.

Kakashi wishes that his students were better equipped to deal with life. He thinks that maybe he could use a water jutsu he copied and trap them between four walls of it. Maybe they could work out their problems. But he also thinks that maybe someone would get hurt. Maybe someone would be so desperate to escape that they'd hurt themselves to get away. He wonders why people say hot water is soothing. As he sits in it idly surrounded by the other jounin teachers, he feels uncomfortable. Maybe it's because no one in the room knows what he's going through. Asuma and Kurenai have each other to fall back on if something happens with their teams. Yamato is there, but he never has much of an opinion. Gai is just loud.

Sai decides he won't tolerate the water unless he has to. Instead he sits idly on the edge, his legs crossed Indian style and watches the people in the Jacuzzi. He frowns as Naruto joins them, getting into the water sloppily. Water ruins art. Naruto has splashed some onto his sketch pad and ruined the picture of Sakura he'd been drawing. Blankly and loudly, he rips the paper from the pad and all eyes turn to him. Without much thought on the subject, he notices that everyone is too close in the water. He knows that the water is hot, there is steam coming from it. He know that they can't be cold.

Yamato thinks that everyone would be better on their own, perhaps out in the ocean. That way no one would be around to bug one another, and you would never have to worry about breaking up any fights. No one would be crying because of departures or returns because there would be no one coming or leaving. Yamato thinks this is brilliant. He wonders if he can pull it off but decides it's too annoying to bother with. And when Yamato looks over to the other tubs, he notices the closeness between the students. Momentarily, he wonders if it was a bad idea to go to the bath house.

Apparently water does strange things to people.

**That one was dedicated to **Dream-Toxin** for making me smile. Thank you, lots.**

Return to Top


	4. Element 4: Wind

**Wind**

Sakura thinks that the wind is painful. With wind come thoughts of pink locks being teased slightly, the familiar burn of her eyes, his back the only thing on her thoughts.. She thinks of the night so long ago when the wind blows. Sakura wishes she understood. She doesn't. She doesn't know if she ever will. Sakura can still feel the light wind on her skin, the leaves gently hanging in the sir, the way his spikes fluttered about by the pull of the breeze. Then she thinks about the rush of wind that accompanies the sound of a katana slicing through the air towards her, or the sound of a hand or foot connecting with her jaw. She wishes she could block these memories out. She wishes the wind would take them.

Naruto thinks that the wind is better than a breeze-less day. He thinks that if everything was still, and time stopped, everything would shatter. He already knows that if the world stopped, hearts would too, and he cannot bear the thought.

Sasuke thinks nothing of the wind. The only things the wind helps him with is direction and pinpointing enemies. It is not good enough to be called to his attention.

Kakashi thinks that the wind brings new things. It may bring home a missing-nin, it may bring a disease or even an antidote to a poison. It might bring new animals, old friends or missions. Kakashi thinks that the wind is very special.

Sai doesn't know what to think. To him the wind is just moving air, pointless. Sai understands that sometimes people hang their clothes out to dry in the wind, and that wind chimes make neat noises when the wind is blowing. Sometimes he sits and draws moving pinwheels that rotate with the wind. Otherwise, Sai is at a loss of reason.

Yamato thinks that the wind brings wishes. Once, he watched Sakura-san wish on a flower and saw the petals flow away with the wind. For awhile he had idly wondered what the girl had been doing, but once he knew he had wondered about what she had wished for.

"I wished for the return of the ones I love," She said simply, watching the petals fade out with the wind.

Yamato was absolutely positive that it had to be a coincidence that Naruto and Jiraiya returned with Sasuke two days later.

Because just as Kakashi thought- the wind is special.

**These are the four elements, also known as earth, fire, water, air. I like to say earth, fire, water, wind. ;) I hope you got my point.**


End file.
